Orgumleidi Oddsson
Orgumleidi the Bastard '''is the Jarl Västergötland of since 814 and the last member of the '''Gautske dynasty. He is the son of Jarl Oddr the Cruel 'and an antagonist in Soren's saga. 'Biography 'Early life' 'Orgmuleidi was born in 789, bastard son of Jarl Oddr Gautske. His mother was one the many of the Jarl's concubines. Despite being a bastard and the fact that the Jarl had only one legitimate Heir to the throne, he was immediatly legitimised. Growing up he was never liked, neither by his father, nor by his brother. His father was a sadistic man that abused little Orgumleidi. His brother hated him, since he always saw him as a threat. His childhood was miserable up until he was sent to Vestfold, at the age of 5, to be trained as a warrior, under Jarl Orvar. There he became close friends with Orvar's sons, Alvar and Wulfric. The three of them trained together for years, until 798. Then Oddr, died at the age of 67, splitting Västergötland in two. The little lands of Dal were given to Orgumleidi, while the larger part of the Jarldom, the province of Västergötland was given to Ragnvald, except of a small part, the town of Agathorpe, that was given to a local lord and friend named Ivar. Orgumleidi was now the Chief of Dal despite his young age. Until he was 15 he ruled the lands with the aid of Jarl Orvar of Vestfold. 'Foreigners ashore In 809 Agathorpe was invade by Jarl Snorri the Drunk of Gotland, '''with Ivar tortured and executed. The nearby minor town of '''Lödöse was given to a Saxon mercenary named Soren. Immediatly after the war ended, the saxon requested Orgumleidi's assistance for he wanted to overthrow Jarl Snorri. Snorri's daughter and Soren's wife was killed in raid while in his camp, and the Drunk Jarl got hostile with him. Orgumleidi agreed to assist him, if Soren swore allegience to him after the war. His brother intervened, declaring war on both Orgumleidi and Snorri, for the town of Agathrope. The conflict would later be know as the''' Agathorpian wars'. When the two brothers met in Agathorpe to siege it, they found it in ruins, Snorri's army gone. Soon the accusation started flying, with Ragnvald accusing Orgumleidi of murdering and entire town.Battle commenced and Orgumleidi's forces were pushed back to Lödöse along with Soren's army. There Ragnvald was defeated and forced to retreat despite his numerical superiority of 150 men, over Orgumleidi's 50 and Soren's 70, back into Läckö, capital of Västergötland. While Orgumleidi made his way back to Dalborg, Soren attacked and sucesfully seized Läckö in 811, killing Ragnvald in the process and claiming the title of Jarl. Soren gave Orgumleidi the ruined Agathorpe, something that he declined. Furious, he sailed to Vestfold, looking for allies. 'The Jarl of Västergötland' 'In Vestolfd, Orgmuleidi managed to convience his friends Wulfric and the now Jarl, Alvar, to assist him into taking back his father's land, in exchange of Lödöse. Meanwhile Jarl Snorri returned to the region, with revenge on his sights. Finally in 812 Orgumleidi and his allies arrived in Västergötland with a force of 300 warrior. They found Soren's army weak and tired, after he defeated Snorri's forces. Soren had on his side 200 men, 100 of which belonged to King Bran of Mumain, the only ally of his. Jarl Soren was defeated and forced to retreat to Läckö in 813 just like Ragnvald did 2 years ago. The town was sieged and by the first months of 814, fell. Soren was exiled to Frankia, and Orgumleidi became Jarl of '''Västergötland, '''handing '''Lödöse to Alvar's brother Wulfric, as they initially agreed 'Presonality & Skills' 'Personality' Orgumleidi is a proud man, and rightfully so, being a member of the Gautske family, whose name is sang in the Beowulf poem. A geat in both heart and soul, from a young man he desired to be as great as his father, and even greater. His willpower is unmatched, for it has given him the strenght to achieve all his goals. And as every ambitious man, he never trusts those who may seem like a threat. Choleric in nature, he is a man of shot-temper, lacking the patience of the ordinary man. 'Skills' ''''Since his training day on Vestfold, orgumleidi has shown signs of an excellent warrior. He is vigorous, agile and a really good swimmer. He can use any weapon in close combat with ease. His biggest disatvantage is his riding skill, which is non existant. He has also never used a bow in his life, disgarding it as ''coward's weapon.